


Я сегодня трахну Марти

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Съемочная группа на гастролях в Японии, днем и на камеру Фримен ведет себя просто очаровательно, но как только журналисты уходят, он стремительно превращается из няши в говняшу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я сегодня трахну Марти

Здесь, в Японии, ни черта не было нормальных цветов. Только белые хризантемы, иссиня-белые, как обезжиренное молоко. С тонкими, длинными, чуть скрученными лепестками.  
Ричард стоял в холле на втором этаже гостиницы и занимался тем, что разглядывал целый веник хризантем, занимавший руку. Он с удовольствием сунул бы его в урну, но от этого жеста веяло такой зубодробительной пошлостью, что он никак не решался это сделать.

В конце коридора послышались шаги, и Ричард понадеялся было, что это горничная, которой можно подарить букет, но это оказалась не горничная.

Энди, явно собиравшийся приятно провести время, прошел мимо, поравнялся с ним и бросил взгляд на букет.  
\- Не спрашивай, Энди, - Ричард поднял ладонь, - просто не спрашивай, ок?  
\- Ок, - пожал плечами тот, сделал пару шагов по коридору, но потом все же обернулся:  
\- Ты уверен?  
Ричард улыбнулся, развел руками, и из букета вылетело несколько лепестков.  
\- Я вижу, что не очень, - сказал Энди, подошел к нему вразвалочку и подхватил под локоть. - Быть может, обсудим это в баре за кружечкой пива?  
\- Японцы не пьют пива, - задумался Ричард.  
\- Японцы еще как пьют пиво, - сказал Энди, - пойдем.

***

Официантка поинтересовалась, нужна ли ваза для цветов, и Ричард тут же охотно спровадил ей букет. Пиво пенилось в непривычно узком бокале, в качестве закуски на тарелке лежала всякая морская дрянь, но, в целом, в шуме и толкотне забегаловки Ричард почувствовал себя немного лучше, чем в гостинице.  
\- Так непривычно, - сказал он, оглядывая равнодушных посетителей забегаловки.  
\- Что не бегут за автографами?  
\- Угу.  
\- К успеху быстро привыкаешь, как к должному, - усмехнулся Энди. – А для большинства из них мы все на одно лицо. Я думаю, японцы не отличили бы меня от Марти.  
Ричард фыркнул что-то неразборчиво и, подхватив свой бокал, отхлебнул, сделав несколько крупных глотков. Пиво было кислее, чем он любил, но, в общем-то, не такое ужасное, каким могло оказаться.  
\- Рассказывай, - велел Энди, вроде бы терзая пальцами закуску, но на самом деле внимательно наблюдая за ним. - Маленький мерзавец Фримен?  
\- Да... - выдохнул Ричард, слегка расслабившись, пожевал губу, - откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я же не слепой, - ухмыльнулся тот, - я вижу, как он клеится к тебе.  
\- В том-то и дело! - воскликнул Ричард, махом опустошив свой бокал, - черт, я думал, что он делает это искренне! А он...  
\- Ну, тебе же не пять лет, чтоб вестись на такую хуйню, как мяуканье Марти, - улыбнулся Энди, - что ты молчишь?  
Вместо ответа Ричард одарил его тяжелым взглядом, покатал бокал меж ладоней.  
\- Ну, Марти неплохо изображает чувства, - попытался утешить его Энди, - но это ведь не расстроило тебя, верно?  
Ричард промолчал, уставившись на выпавшего с тарелки осьминога, и смотрел на него до тех пор, пока ему не повторили пиво.

\- У меня сердце разрывается смотреть, как ты страдаешь из-за маленького мерзавца.  
\- Он мог бы сказать сразу! - опять вспыхнул Ричард, - что это все входит в его работу наравне со съемкой для журналов и газет.  
\- Ну вот ты честный, открытый парень, Дик, - Энди откинулся на спинку стула, и посмотрел на его, сощурив глаза, - а Марти...  
Ричард не сказал о нем ничего плохого в ответ, лишь стиснул влажный от выступивших капель бокал в руке.  
\- Он просто маленький засранец с кризисом среднего возраста, или климаксом, уж не знаю точно, что там у него. Плюнь.  
\- Куда? - не понял Ричард, и даже отставил бокал.  
\- Да на Марти, просто плюнь на него. Сейчас поедем в одно приличное место, там есть фанатки, которые способны отличить тебя от меня... Хочешь поухаживать за японочками, Дик?  
\- Не уверен, - покачал он головой, положив локти на стол.  
\- Ну да, конечно, ты сейчас вернешься в номер, закроешься и начнешь рыдать о Марти, - рассмеялся Энди, - такой здоровенный парень, сидит передо мной, и думает, как бы ему заполучить расположение одного мерзкого хоббита.  
\- Не хочу японку, - невпопад ответил Ричард, допивая остатки пива.  
\- Я ж тебя не заставляю. Если хочешь трахнуть Марти, так пойди и сделай это.  
\- Так просто?  
\- А что тут сложного, Дик, ты не экзамен на права сдаешь, и не высшую математику в колледже. С такими, как Марти, надо точно так же как с девками.  
\- Он сожрал конфеты и выкинул цветы, - возразил Ричард, - ни одна моя девушка...  
\- Значит, у тебя были порядочные милые девушки, гордись этим. Марти не такой. Тебе просто нужно взять его за жопу.  
\- Энди... - простонал Ричард в бокал, обнаружив, что тот пуст, - но я же не могу просто...  
\- Ты это уже говорил, - оборвал его Энди. - Ты не просто можешь, ты должен пойти и взять его за жопу. Так, чтоб он больше никогда не усаживался этой своей жопой к тебе на колени во время пресс-конференций.  
Ричард смутился, но им вовремя обновили пиво.  
\- Ты мужик?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты не сопливая тряпка, которая будет сидеть в баре и хлестать пиво?  
\- Энди...  
\- Ты не тряпка?  
\- Я не тряпка, - буркнул Ричард, - перестань, Энди.  
\- Дик, ты точно должен пойти и разобраться с ним по-мужски.  
\- Хорошо. Я сегодня трахну Марти, - сказал тот, допивая бокал, а потом поднялся, положив купюру на стол, - спасибо, Энди.  
\- Не облажайся, моя прелесть, - усмехнулся тот, - и не забудь, что завтра в одиннадцать пресс-конференция.  
Ричард кивнул и умчался из бара.

***

Пока он добрался до гостиницы, его уверенность слегка улетучилась, и самое главное, он никак не мог придумать предлога, чтобы проникнуть в комнату к Мартину. Все его идеи "Мартин, я потерял свои бумаги, может, ты случайно забрал их?" выглядели не просто глупыми, а фантастически глупыми. Да и потом, тот может просто-напросто не пустить его, увидев поддатого Ричарда на пороге.

Гладкая гостиничная дверь никуда не делась, и даже пара белых лепестков перед ней напоминала о произошедшем. Ричард поднял руку, сжав в кулак, чтоб постучать, но потом раздумал и отошел. Прижавшись ухом к двери, он услышал звуки трансляции какого-то матча - значит, Мартин все еще не спал. Пошатавшись по коридору, Ричард так ничего и не придумал и ушел к себе в соседний номер.

Стены были совсем тонкими - до него доносились отголоски матча, и Ричард даже понял, что Мартин смотрит футбол. Так близко... Неужели не было способа выковырять его из номера, и пришлось бы изменить собственному обещанию?  
Ричард подхватил сигареты и вышел на балкон. Он давно бросил курить, но сейчас не отказался бы от сигареты. Уже давно стемнело, однако ночью в центре Токио было светло, как днем. Облокотившись на перила, он посмотрел на балкон соседнего номера.  
Занавеска колыхалась едва заметно.  
Балкон Марти.

Хорошо, что это был не пентхаус, а всего лишь второй этаж. Впрочем, и со второго падать тоже не хотелось.  
\- ЯсегоднятрахнуМарти, - шепнул себе Ричард, забравшись на перила. Вожделенный балкон был не так уж далеко, но это было опаснее, чем на съемках - без страховки и в одиночку.  
Ричард вытер чуть вспотевшие ладони о штаны и прыгнул.

Схватившись за перила соседнего балкона, он без особого усилия подтянулся и прижался к стене, надеясь, что Марти ничего не услышал. Но тот сидел спиной к окну и, попивая импортное пиво, лениво смотрел в телевизор, иногда комментируя происходящее.  
\- Опасный момент! - заголосил спортивный комментатор, когда Ричард, стараясь слиться с тенью, скользнул в комнату, - опасны...Гол!  
\- Да чтоб вас, блядь! - нахмурился Мартин и, открыв новую банку, аккуратно переливая пиво в бокал.  
\- Мартин... - негромко проговорил Ричард, вставая перед телевизором.

Мартин так и замер, с банкой пива в одной руке, и с бокалом в другой. Пиво текло по его пальцам, струилось по руке и капало с локтя.  
\- Только не умри от инфаркта! - предупредил Ричард, - будь так добр.  
Мартин еще пару секунд поливал себя пивом, но потом поставил все на стол, и бочком, бочком направившись к двери, воскликнул:  
\- Какого хера ты здесь забыл?!  
\- Марти, я...  
\- Я спрашиваю, какого хера? - сердито уставившись на Ричарда, он подбежал к двери и принялся открывать замок. Но Ричард, справившись с собой (всего лишь маленький мерзавец!), решительно накрыл его пальцы своими.  
Спортивный комментатор надрывался, отвлекая, но это было даже хорошо – никто не услышит лишнего.

\- Иди нахер, - велел Мартин, стряхивая его пальцы, - я тебя не звал.  
\- Как же не звал, - проговорил Ричард, надвигаясь на него, - кто сегодня едва ли не поцеловал меня в ухо, а?  
\- Фансервис, слышал о таком? - сощурился Мартин, - если у тебя от этого хер встал, то это не мои проблемы.  
\- Да? - фыркнул Ричард, стараясь не растеряться под холодным презрительным взглядом.  
\- Да, Дик, и если ты открыл сегодня, что у тебя стоит на парней, можешь пойти в клуб и снять себе кого-нибудь, блядь. Меня это не ебет.  
\- У меня встал именно на тебя, - выдохнул Ричард, но Мартина, кажется, это не впечатлило. Он вновь указал на дверь. И только соски под белой футболкой заметно напряглись.  
\- Куда это ты уставился? - мрачно спросил Мартин, его брови сошлись на переносице, тревожно и чуть взволнованно, придавая его лицу выражение попавшего в западню звереныша.  
\- Говоришь, что не хочешь? - Ричард чуть улыбнулся и с интересом потрогал маленький, но ощутимо затвердевший сосок. Мартин хлестко ударил его по ладони, но Ричард, легко перехватив его руку, завел ее ему за спину.  
\- Ты говоришь, что ты хороший актер, - пробормотал он Мартину на ухо, развернув его спиной к себе, - зато я знаю много хороших приемов.  
Мартин вскрикнул, но Ричард, зажав ему рот ладонью, поволок его в соседнюю комнату на кровать.

\- Ричард... - пробормотал Мартин, оказавшись на кровати вниз лицом, - послушай, это был всего лишь фансервис. Ты мне не нравишься.  
\- Угу.  
\- Ты меня неправильно понял... нет-нет-нет.  
\- Слышал уже, - сказал Ричард, достав пачку презервативов и, на всякий случай, сунул ее под нос Мартину. Тот скользнул взглядом по "особо плотные для анального секса" и нервно сглотнул.  
\- Нет, Ричард, - забормотал он, пытаясь вывернуться. - Нет.  
\- Да, - усмехнулся тот, почувствовав себя значительно лучше, и потянул вверх белую футболку. - Ты же слышал про систему Станиславского.  
Мартин тихо выругался, пытаясь вывернуться из-под него, но Ричард крепко держал его руку.  
\- Ты сможешь гораздо лучше изображать моего любовника, - сказал он Мартину, взявшись за пояс его шорт, - если я тебя трахну.  
\- Иди на хер... - проговорил тот, и Ричард умолк, чтоб не перегибать палку. Опьянение слегка прошло, а злой, агрессивный и мрачный Мартин разбивал его сердце. И пусть даже он напрашивался на жесткий секс, Ричард просто не мог так с ним поступить. Потому что сам этого не хотел.

\- Ты был такой замечательный сегодня днем, - проговорил Ричард и перестал заламывать Мартину руку.  
\- Чего? - фыркнул тот, перевернувшись на спину, и посмотрел на Ричарда недоверчиво. Одежда на нем сбилась, обнажив полоску кожу на животе, а соски по-прежнему выделялись под майкой.  
\- На съемках для журнала, - пояснил Ричард, осторожно потянув майку наверх. - Ты был просто охуенен.  
\- Я старался, - хмыкнул Мартин довольно, но потом нахмурился, - не заговаривай мне зубы...  
Ричард смолчал, закатав ему футболку под самый подбородок. Надавил пальцем на сосок, и услышал, как Мартин скрипнул зубами.  
\- Ты был такой милый, - вздохнул Ричард, проводя ладонью по его крепкому пузцу, - такой славный.  
\- Не для тебя, - отрезал тот, но уже не так уверенно. Ричард приложил ладонь к его щеке, погладил и поцеловал его в шею, под ухом, надеясь, что Мартин перестанет говниться. Тот молчал и только сердито сопел, стискивая зубы. Но ощупь он был совершенно другим, совершенно не похожим на девушек, к которым привык Ричард.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - выдохнул Мартин. - Если собрать ебать, так еби уже.  
Ричард укусил его за ухо, рыкнув, стиснул пальцами сосок, пощипывая и оттягивая несильно. Мартин молчал, извиваясь под ним, но потом тихо застонал, поставляясь под его пальцы. Поцеловать его не удалось – он отворачивался, стискивая тонкие губы.

\- Давай попробуем, - сказал Ричард, раздеваясь, - может, тебе понравится. Только не сопротивляйся.  
Мартин закрыл рот, стянул с себя футболку и шорты вместе с трусами, и молчал до тех пор, пока Ричард не лег рядом.  
\- И правда, плотные, - заметил он, аккуратно раскатав презерватив по члену. Посмотрел на Мартина, взял его ладонь и молча положил на живот. Тот подвинулся ближе и погладил основание его члена, гладкого, скользкого на ощупь.  
\- Где смазка, - спросил Мартин, стиснув его крепко в пальцах. Смотрел на Ричарда сердито и очень-то довольно, следил за его реакцией.  
\- На резинке.  
\- Мало.  
И, не спросившись, Мартин встал и подошел к шкафу, выволакивая оттуда большой чемодан. Ричард напряженно и хищно следил за ним, готовый поймать в любой момент, но, покопавшись в чемодане, Мартин вернулся и плюхнулся на постель, уткнувшись лицом в подушки.  
\- Держи, - протянул он ему прохладный тюбик, - любовник.

\- Тебя смазать? - тихо спросил Ричард, проводя ладонью по его спине. Мартин молча кивнул, подхватил подушку и сунул себе под живот.  
\- У тебя недавно был кто-то еще? - не удержался Ричард, отвинчивая крышечку.  
\- Не в мозг, - велел Мартин, - и в душу, понял?  
Ричард кивнул, и выдавив смазку себе на пальцы (она оказалась холодной и сильно текучей), коснулся его задницы, попытался пропихнуть внутрь сразу два, но понял, что не выйдет. Не успев задуматься толком, каково это - трахнуть Марти пальцем, он осторожно вошел в него, стараясь не вталкиваться резко.

Мартин свел плечи, тихо выдохнул, утыкаясь в простыню лбом.  
\- Лучше сразу членом, - сказал он тихо и мягко. - Если получится.  
Ричард снова молча кивнул, и, устроившись меж его раздвинутых бедер, слегка подрочил член, обтекаемо гладкий и плотный на ощупь.  
\- Что ты там застрял, Дик? - пробормотал Мартин, чуть вывернув голову, чтоб увидеть его, - с резинкой не хочешь?  
\- Нет, все нормально, - проговорил Ричард, положил ладонь ему на поясницу, и, приладив головку, толкнулся бедрами вперед, одновременно удерживая Мартина на месте.  
\- Пиздец... - прошептал тот, схватив зубами простыню, попытался расслабиться, но ничего не получилось, Ричард видел это по судорожно напряженным мышцам. Зная, что Марти сейчас больно, он все равно начал несильными толчками входить глубже, потому что не мог сейчас сдержаться.  
\- Прости, - шепнул он Мартину, склонившись, - прости-прости-прости...  
Мартин только сфыркнул в ответ.

Ричард часто дышал, вдалбливаясь в его тело, и с каждым движением это было проще и удобнее делать, и, наконец, войдя больше, чем наполовину, он чуть отстранился, чтоб видеть это. Видеть, как член исчезает в теле Мартина, как тот невольно, но жадно обхватывает его тугой, но уже слегка растянутой дыркой... Мартин не казался сейчас таким уж мерзавцем. Сжавшись на простыне, он царапал ее судорожно, шумно дышал, но не вырывался.  
"Тебе хорошо", - хотел спросить Ричард, но сейчас этот вопрос мог победить в конкурсе на самый идиотский и неуместный. Мартину было больно, и его собственный член не стоял.

Не в силах остановиться, Ричард вновь забормотал извинения, вталкивая в него скользкий член, полил на него смазкой прямо из тюбика, и та сразу же растеклась, согретая теплом их тел, перепачкав все, что можно. Мартин негромко и хрипло стонал, выгибая спину, его плечи заметно вздрагивали с каждым движением. Поза была удобной, и Мартин не мог ни сопротивляться, ни контролировать Ричарда, принимая в себя твердый член почти полностью. Ах, как замечательно.

\- Кончил? – спросил Мартин почти сразу же, рванулся вперед, стягиваясь с члена, Ричард ахнул тихо, невольно вцепившись ему в бедра и удерживая на месте. Прождав пару гулких, бьющих в уши секунд, он медленно вышел и уперся разгоряченным лбом ему в плечо.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он, поцеловал его в теплую шею, потерся носом, - спасибо, Марти.  
\- На здоровье, - сказал Мартин, лежа под ним. - А теперь на хер иди.  
Ричард стянул липкий и влажный презерватив, перевязал его и швырнул под кровать. Перехватив Мартина поперек живота, он подтянул его к себе, нащупал его вялый член и начал осторожно подрачивать, как себе дрочил бы.  
\- Я же сказал, - пробормотал тот, упираясь затылком ему в плечо, - на хер иди.  
Удерживая вырывающегося Мартина, Ричард едва не раздавил потерявшуюся в простынях смазку, но вовремя поймал тюбик. Выдавил себе на пальцы, и щедро размазал по вставшему члену Мартина, он вновь принялся дрочить ему, смазка хлюпала и причмокивала в ладони, и показавшаяся из шкурки головка, твердая, липкая и влажная, то и дело выскальзывала из кулака.  
\- Блядь… Дик… - пробормотал Мартин, изворачиваясь и утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо. – Возьми меня за шею.  
И, не дожидаясь, пока тот поймет, сам взял его пальцы, положив себе на шею. Ричард охотно положил ладонь ему на горло, податливое и беззащитное, сдавил, несильно, но ощутимо, усиливая нажим – и почувствовал, как Мартин вздрогнул, забившись в его руках, по напряженному горлу прокатился кадык.

Ричард вытер мокрые липкие пальцы о простынь, и крепко обнял Мартина, положив на себя. Тот редко моргал, внезапно погрустнев, дышал едва слышно ему на грудь. Поджав тонкие губы, Мартин уставился в его лицо, темные глаза поблескивали встревожено и напряженно.  
Повисла тишина, только телевизор трепался в соседней комнате – футбольный матч давно сменился какой-то драмой. Ричард заметил это только сейчас. Протянув ладонь, он погладил Мартина по затылку.  
\- Доволен? – выдохнул Мартин, не сдержавшись. Засопел, опустив ресницы, и отвел взгляд.  
\- Доволен, - сказал Ричард, пропуская меж пальцев короткие пряди волос, - еще хочу.  
\- Охуел? Ничего не треснет? – завелся Мартин, приподнимаясь.  
\- Заткнись, - сказал ему Ричард, подхватил его под челюсть, и, крепко сжав, потянулся и поцеловал его – так, чтоб тот не отвертелся. Мартин засопел, но ничего не смог поделать, и приоткрыл рот, позволяя поцеловать себя. Закрыл глаза, стиснув пальцами его плечи.  
\- Ты меня и так заебал Дик, - пробормотал он, не прерывая поцелуя и вновь приникая к его губам своими. – Просто заебал.  
\- А ты просто заткнись, – Ричард стиснул его шею сзади, вжав пальцы в позвонки, и с удовольствием заметил, как участилось его дыхание. – ПростозаткнисьМарти.

Конец.


End file.
